


I Dreamed a Dream (Tim remix)

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Butchering of fairytales, Crack, Damian Wayne style, Damian being a good uncle, Dick forgets that Damian is not his son, Fluff, Hairy Bruce, Humor, M/M, Some feels, Tim in a tiny nightgown, Tim's dreams of sex on the moon, Warm Bruce, and yelled, best bro Jason Todd, daddy!Bats, didn't even realize until Bruce saw the report on TV, he replied 'two', once someone asked how many children he had, way too often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Tim is dealing with the snake pit that is his subconscious.Luckily, Bruce is on hand, ready to Dad the nightmares away.Damian writes his own stories,And Wally's noodle is too close to Bruce for comfort.





	I Dreamed a Dream (Tim remix)

Despite all of his riches, Bruce Wayne was a man of simple pleasures. Nothing made him happier than doling out justice, smashing a villain's face in, a hot cup of cocoa, or snuggling into his pre-warmed Egyptian cotton bedspread after a cold night's patrol. 

A simple man, by all accounts. 

Tonight, Bruce was as happy as a pig in some warm manure, all toasty and snug in his bed, after a long night of bashing Scarecrow's face in. All of his kids were home safe (after getting in some hits of their own, he was such a proud dad), and he had not a worry in the world. 

Until, of course, he felt a lump in the bad. 

Bruce looked at the tiny, oblong lump and resisted the urge to smooth it out. Could his sheets have rumpled? Good grief, but this would not do at all. Bruce reached out to touch the lump, and felt familiar, sinewy muscle. He stopped, and then peeked under the blankets. 

Tim.

Bruce smiled at the wide eyed lump that was his son, and petted his head. Tim nudged his head into Bruce's palm and accepted the tribute. "What's up Timmy?" Bruce asked. "You want to stay here tonight?"

"Yes please," Tim said, squirming upwards to be at eye level with Bruce. "I had a nightmare."

"Poor Tim," Bruce said, patting his cheek. "Was it about Clark burying Kon in bales of hay again?"

"No," Tim said, his voice small. "It was you."

"Clark was burying me in bales of hay?"

"No," Tim laughed, "it was about you. Dead in the time warp, before I found you. You were eaten by a dinosaur."

Bruce stopped and stared at Tim, his protuberant blue eyes too big for his tiny head, and felt sadness descend into his stomach like lead. Tim was still suffering. "Oh Tim," he whispered. "I'm right here, sweet boy."

"Yeah, I know," Tim said. "Before, when you weren't, I'd go sleep with Jason and pretend really hard that it was you. You both have a similar build, you know. Buff and hairy and very warm."

"That was nice of Jason. How did he take it?"

"Jason is more stable than we give him credit for," Tim shrugged. "Although he was a little creeped out by my co-dependency issues. I've been working on it."

"My boy is perfect," Bruce said, hugging Tim so hard that the boy practically disappeared into the jungle of hair that was Bruce's chest. "I promise that I'll do my best to never die again."

"I have been developing immortality serum-"

"We will live out our natural lives," Bruce hastened to add.

"You have no ambition, Bruce," Tim said. "I am going to live forever, on the moon, with Kon, watching Earth eat itself into a fiery abyss ten thousand years from now."

"Dick will be sad that he wasn't invited."

"Dick will be living in the second floor of my manor house with Damian and Terry, who will remain a child and a baby respectively. Jason will be a living head in a jar whom I will keep on my nightstand, and Cass and Steph will live across the crater from us, where they will live with their adopted son, Jon."

"You've really thought about this," Bruce said bemusedly. "What about me?"

"You will refuse to take the serum, and I will be forced to re-create your image as a talking portrait like in Harry Potter. I will make you and Clark share a frame."

"You wouldn't."

"It will be a farming background, and you will forever be trapped in a picture of the harvest and with Clark smelling like corn."

"And Alfred?"

"I will imbue an animatronic robot with Alfie's consciousness, and he will live his best metallic life, criticizing Dick's baby burping technique."

Bruce laughed and sank into the blanket with Tim by his side. After a few minutes, he asked, "How often do you get nightmares?"

"Not so often anymore," Tim replied glibly. "Used to be worse before, when you were gone. Jason made it better sometimes. Dick's not very good for me to co-sleep with - he's a cuddly sleeper, makes me feel like I'm in a hentai nightmare. Damian likes that kind of thing more. The cuddles, I mean, not the hentai tentacles."

"Half of the words you just said don't make any sense to me," Bruce admitted. "But Dick sleeps with Wally now. Who does Damian co-sleep with when he has nightmares?"  
They stared at each other for all of two seconds before they were scrambling out of bed to see Damian. They found his room empty, and he wasn't with Jason or Dick. "Dick, Damian's not in his room."

Dick stared calmly back at Bruce, who felt his head spin. Was he in topsy-turvy world? When did Dick not panic about losing Damian?

"He's with Terry."

"Eh?"

Dick got out of bed and whispered to Wally that it was alright before opening the door to the adjoining nursery. There, Bruce saw Damian, on a traditional divan* set up next to Terry's crib, where he was reading to the baby.

"-and then the Goldilocks child dared to trespass on the property, going so far as to boorishly sample the food prepared for the residents! Well, she soon got her comeuppance when the bears returned, and-"  
"Damian?"

Damian looked up and stared at Bruce. "Yes, Father?"

Bruce slowly walked into the room, taking in the decorations. Apart from Damian's divan, there was also a stack of educational 'improving' books, clearly meant for Terry, and some audio-visual stimulatory tools, also meant for Terry. 

"Damian," Bruce asked, "why are you...living here?"

"Tt. I do not live here, Father. I only seek respite here occasionally with the babe, when our sleep is disturbed. Terrence is always waking at night, and when I cannot sleep, I read to him. It is a mutually beneficial agreement."

"Dami is a very responsible big bro- er, uncle," Dick said, hastily changing his words at Bruce's shocked look. 

Damian beamed, and Bruce's worries melted away. "You know, Damian, you can always come to me if you have nightmares," Bruce offered. 

Damian blushed. "I have no such thing!"

"You just said-"

"Hisss!"

"That's not English," Bruce said, but backed out of the room nonetheless. He closed the door and looked at Dick, who was taking a moment to groom Tim's long hair, like a cat would her kitten. All in order there. He then looked at the bed to see Wally peering out of the blankets, only his eyes and a shock of red hair to be seen.

"Good evening Wallace," Bruce rumbled. "Will you not do your father-in-law the respect of rising to see him?"

Dick leaned in close. "Wally is naked, Bruce."

"Ew," Bruce snarled, and dragged Tim out. Even when they were back under the covers in Bruce's bed, Bruce kept up his grumbling about naked gingers in bed with his sons, don't people have enough decorum as to wear pajamas, honestly, these millennials, driving the pajama business to bankruptcy.

Tim conspicuously snuggled in lower on the bed. It was then that Bruce noticed that Tim was, in fact, wearing a silk nightgown. Bruce lifted the covers and glared. "Tim!"

"What?"

"Don't steal your sister's clothes!"

"I don't! This is mine, Cass doesn't like the feel of satin, she says it's too slimy."

"Yours."

"Yeah."

Bruce sighed. "Just...it's short."

"Yeah, I'm still a guy, Bruce. I need some air down there."

Bruce sighed. "Goodnight, Tim."

Tim smiled, snuggling closer to the warm dadliness that Bruce exuded. "Goodnight, Bruce."

**Author's Note:**

> *divan - a long, low-rise traditional Middle Eastern, Turkish, and South Asian bed that is SO COMFORTABLE. 
> 
> https://www.snapdeal.com/product/kismat-collection-100-cotton-jaipuri/681374605011
> 
> I WANT.


End file.
